


Of broken promise and inadequacy

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: femslash100 drabbles [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's broken her promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of broken promise and inadequacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's Drabble Tag 6 using the prompt "Danny/Laura - protectiveness".

Laura doesn’t laugh anymore. And if she does, it never sounds like before. Breaking your heart can steal the tiniest, happiest bells from your laugh, and Danny knows she’s not enough to bring those bells back for her. Even Laura’s smile isn’t same, her brown eyes don’t lighten up in a way they used to. In those eyes there’s a shadow that Danny can’t wipe away.

So often Danny wants to whisper that she’s sorry. The words burn her lips when she’s close to her, she wishes she could cover Laura’s cheeks with them. Laura doesn’t even blame her for anything, but Danny remembers her promise she's now broken. She said she would protect Laura from everything, but little she understood there was still something she couldn’t shelter. 

Only because she hadn’t been brave enough to ask for Laura’s heart.


End file.
